Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to transactions and, more particularly, to methods and systems for image customization to enhance the transaction experience.
A customer regularly engages in transactions online or at a seller's business location. At times, the customer uses a transaction card, cash, or a mobile device for payment. Although the consumer may enter into a transaction, for example, purchase one or more desired items online or at the seller's business location, the consumer may not know of other opportunities for a purchase. For example, the consumer may not know where to find a particular item, or that other desirable items even exist. This may result in lost sales for sellers and missed opportunities for consumers.
Like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.
Embodiments of the disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows.